SAO chronicles
by pantherxii
Summary: my first attempt at a SAO fanfic which is kind of an AU since its focusing on 'side' character through the anime mainly new original characters I've made for it or got permission to use with some canon characters appearing in it


welcome to SAO chronicles which like the summary says it will be in the prospective of the other players in SAO in other words most of this won't be canon in any way and I hope you enjoy it.

disclaimer: I honestly probably shouldn't do this since its clearly a fanfic, but I don't own SAO but my own characters

Isamu Okita which is five feet point seven while having pale white skin almost as white as snow, dark green hair which clearly looks dyed with it going to the bottom of his neck, he also has dark brown almond color eyes he also looks slightly muscular and he looks a little more on the underweight side since he weighs around 100 pounds with his bones barely showing while wearing black pants and a white cloth looking shirt with long sleeves as it looks a little too big on him just entered his apartment with a box which consists of his copy of the newly released game SAO.

Isamu enters his bedroom and starts installing the game onto his nerve gear by using his pc before checking his gaming account to see a few online friends on with him starting a chat with a user named the black cat while he sits down at his desk in his room in front of his pc which is placed next to his bed with a poster of SAO on the other side on the wall that he received for playing the beta version.

chat start

Kaze(Isamu's username): hey Kuro did you purchase the game yet?

the black cat: yeah me and my brothers just got our copies not that long ago, but god it was pretty crowded you're pretty lucky

Kaze: I guess so, I'm installing it now as we speak can't wait to show you around

the black cat: I would like that mainly from someone with experience, well Taro is now wanting to talk so i'll message you when I get on

the black cat signed off

after a bit of time when SAO is ready to start running Isamu puts on the nerve gear and lays on his bed knowing that it will put him into a unconscious state with a small smile on his face. "link start." Isamu says before a white screen with many colors appearing in his face as he sees his beta character which looks almost like him but with his green hair goes down to his shoulders and also looks a little messy with a few bangs going only a inch above his eyes and wearing the starter training gear with standard looking black pants and a light green shirt with a screen popping up asking if he wants to use this character which Isamu agrees to before everything goes black.

(AN: Isamu and other players at this point will be known by their characters' names)

kaze opens his eyes to find himself in the town of beginnings before he starts walking around with his feet bringing him to a blacksmith before Kaze purchases a short sword while noticing more people entering the server so he walks over to the fields to see many people grinding like a red haired obvious beginner and a black haired player which looks like he has some previous experience. Kaze readies his sword before stabbing straight through a boar which turns to face him angrily before charging at him with Kaze getting hit to the ground with the duo walking over to see him stabbing straight through the boar killing it before he stands up.

"hey the name is Kirito you look a little familiar, have we met before?" the black haired player asks "we could've or you might have seen me on the news since I am a beta player of the beta of this game." Kaze answers in a quiet tone before deciding to walk away to find another boar to attack to try to raise his level higher as he runs at a group of two boars with him walking forward with his blade ready.

Kuro Atsushi which is five feet point three with fair white skin that looks a little sensitive along with dark orange slightly curly hair that goes to the end of his neck and to the middle of his forehead along with dark green emerald like eyes, he looks like he's around 110 pounds while not looking that strong actually looks fragile, weak, and pretty breakable while wearing black pants and a white short sleeve shirt also known by his username the black cat, Kuro just got done with a chat before being called to the front of his family's house since his eldest brother of eight male siblings decided to visit.

Kuro entered the family room to see his brother Taro Atsushi which is five point nine feet tall with fair white skin that looks a little sensitive along with black hair that goes to the middle of his neck, and dark green emerald like eyes while looking around 130 pounds with some of it consisting of muscles which are barely visible while wearing black jeans and a white short sleeve shirt is standing in the middle of the room holding a black cat in his arms with it purring. "so what is it that you needed?" Kuro asks "well you see kiddo, i'm going to be around more rarely because I got engaged and i'm going to focus on my marriage and job so I can take care of us and I just wanted to tell you first before mother and father since we are the closest." Taro explains with a grim look with Kuro standing there a bit dazed at what his eldest and closest brother just said with the black jumping out of Taro's arms and walks over to Kuro as it rubs it's head against Kuro's leg in a affectionate possibly concerned way.

"Taro we had a nice day today chatting while purchasing the dumb game, but family comes first before some dumb relationship!" Kuro yells with tears stinging his eyes making Taro slap Kuro across the face to show anger in Taro's face. "she's going to be part of the family soon, so don't disrespect her and I know how important family is to you but I have my own life to live." Taro explains as he goes to touch Kuro's shoulder before Kuro pushes him away and runs to his room with Taro sighing in sadness while the cat follows Kuro to his room. Kuro sits on his bed with his cat sitting next to him before giving a concerned meow as he hears a knock on the door which is open to show a masculine hand showing that it must be one of his brothers or even his father.

"hey nine you okay in there?" a male voice asks using a nickname that the second born son uses to classify each brother by numbers to make it easier for him to remember which is one is which. "i'm fine Yasuhiro just a little upset towards Taro is all." Kuro answers "hey you can't blame him nine, he's been dealing with his own problems longer than you and I have." Yasuhiro says before walking in to reveal that he's five point seven feet tall, fair white skin, light green eyes, and black hair that goes to his shoulders and is in a ponytail pulling his bangs back with a few strands hanging in front of his forehead with the beginning of a goatee growing on his chin while looking like he weighs around 120 pounds with a bit of muscle while wearing dark orange pants and a light red short sleeve shirt as he sits next to Kuro.

"i understand, but he's being selfish by trying to focus on his and his soon to be married wife's lives than the family." Kuro says "you shouldn't resent him nine, he's taking a big step in life i'm even afraid of thinking about proposing to my girlfriend and I love the crazy woman but something like that is a scary thought because of how much effort you have to put into it both the proposal and marriage to make it work." Yasuhiro explains as he picks up Kuro's newly bought nerve gear before handing it to Kuro as he gives his little brother a reassuring look and smile.

"if its bothering you so much escape reality and visit the virtual world i'm about to dive in after i'm done talking to you, when you get in try searching for a character named Nobunaga since that is my common username because of how much I love samurai legends." Yasuhiro explains before leaving the room letting Kuro start up the nerve gear as he hears yelling in the hall between Taro and Yasuhiro. "hey you might be the first born one, but nine needs attention he's still a kid he's only seventeen years old he doesn't understand life fully yet and you're supposed to help teach him about it!" Yasuhiro yells as Kuro pokes his head into the hall to see Yasuhiro poking Taro in the chest in a aggravated way so Kuro reenters his room, puts on the nerve gear and dives into SAO.

Kuro enters the world as his avatar by his name since naming it the black cat sounded embarrassing as he's now wearing the standard starting gear with black pants and a dark purple short sleeve shirt before he goes to the markets to see a young female player with brown hair so he walks up to her wanting to be friendly with the community of players. "hey you okay?" Kuro asks getting the girl's attention almost making her jump before she turns to face him with her now looking a little more relaxed with a faint polite smile appearing.

"yeah i'm fine just trying to get used to the environment is all." the girl answers "hey i'm Kuro, don't mind me asking but may I know who you are and if you wanna form a party?" Kuro asks as he purchases a curved sword while looking back at the girl which is clearly thinking about his offer as he hears a surprising laugh nearby with the two dismissing it. "I'm Lisbeth, and sure I can form a party." the girl now known as Lisbeth answers a little shyly as they see a man that's five point seven feet tall along with fair white skin, light green eyes, and black hair that goes to his shoulders with it in a ponytail while wearing the standard starting gear with black pants and a light red shirt and black gloves with a longsword hanging from his waist similar to how a samurai would wear their blade.

"vain are we 'Nobunaga'?" Kuro asks "like you have anywhere to speak you look exactly the same as you do in real life, and if its any of your business I wasn't vain its just my personal deadly sin sloth took over and I was just too lazy to actually make a proper avatar." Nobunaga explains with a smirk before Kuro slaps his forehead at how dumb his excuse is making Lisbeth look at the two a little awkwardly making Kuro quickly send her a apologetic way. "sorry in real life we're brothers." Kuro says as Nobunaga takes a step ahead of the two with a grin.

"now lets go grinding!" Nobunaga yells before leading them into the field to see players fighting boars while Kuro gets his sword ready before he notices Lisbeth holding a dagger so he decides to stay nearby so she doesn't get harmed too much with Nobunaga leading them against an individual boar with Kuro leading the attack with Lisbeth following his lead. After a bit of fighting the three starts to head back to recover some health, when they get back to the town of beginnings they see Kaze nearby talking to a man that looks similar to Taro but looking a bit less muscular making him look a bit skinnier while wearing dark red pants, the beginner gear with a black short sleeve shirt with Kuro right away walking away with his two party members following him.

Kuro turns to face Nobunaga to explain how he's feeling before he sees the three of them teleporting to the middle of the town of beginnings with all of the other players as Lisbeth through instinct holds onto Kuro's arm in a scared manner as they see red warning hexagons covering the sky as what looks like blood starts to drip from it before becoming a avatar for the developer Kaiba, during Kaiba's speech Kuro's hope starts to sink while he feels his arm starting to get tighter with Nobunaga showing some fear through facial features.

After the speech Kuro punches a wall angrily to show rage, sadness, and just plain hate on his face making Nobunaga try to console him with help from Lisbeth with Kuro starting to calm down.

And that's chapter one of SAO chronicles sorry if its not that good of a first chapter but it will get better i'm just not good at intro chapters, and sorry that there is just so many character introductios but the first two chapters will be setting the stage by introducing the characters of the story and how they're coping with the world SAO is.


End file.
